The type of boyfriend
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Law is the type of boyfriend they all want to have. Too bad that Nami is the lucky one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad**

Hello: D I'm new to this fandom and I'm really excited to post this series of **one shots Lawna**. It is also my first Fanfic in English and sorry if you don't understand much what I have written

You can leave me any constructive criticism to continue improving!

I will also leave my **Tumblr** dedicated to **One Piece** here if you would like to see it. **Tumbr:** Skyinpieces-blog

-This fanfic is dedicated to:

 **Cande** the best friend in the world

 **Kagehime** and **Eileithyia-** and the best writers Lawna in English

 **Merle D vant** my beta and the best writer lawna in Spanish

I hope you enjoy it :D since this is the first one is quite light, but it's also because I am not accustomed to writing in English.

* * *

 **I**

 **Law is the type of boyfriend who would take care of you when you were sick**

-There was a specific week in some months of the year in which Nami Isolated herself from the world, Sometimes she didn't even leave her apartment nor to go to work, to university, or to go to shopping, and Law had already begun to suspicious that was. The thing was he didn't understand why she avoided him during that time or why she insisted in locking herself in her apartment until the week finished and the next she continue with her life as if nothing had happened.

He had asked about it several times, but in the end, Nami ended up Changing the subject or just didn't answer anything at all, and as Law didn't want to insist on it, then he stopped asking after that.

The strange thing was that it only happened in a few months and it was imposible to predict in which month it happen specifically. He knew that it was her menstrual cycle, but she had never shown the common symptoms as the rest of the women had, like bad mood or colics and it was a miracle no to have to witness it since he Really wouldn't know what her bad mood would be like to be in those days.

Just that week was one of them.

He had seen Nami sometimes from a distance, and as soon as he tried to get close to her, Nami slipped away quickly before he could even call her. That was the first sign that this was a strange week.

The rest of the time he didn't see her, and he assumed that Nami had locked herself in her house and Law knew would not see her again until the week was over, but he was curious to know what was going on with his girlfriend now and the reasons behind her behavior.

So after work, Law decided to surprise her by going to her apartment.

Law knew that as soon as she will look him at the door, she was able to beat him to leave of there. So he decided to buy her favourite chocolate in the store before going in case she started to yelling him.

The first time he rang the bell no one answered, He waited a while but she didn't show up. Law knew she was inside because he could see the light of the room below the door, Besides that at that hour it's most likely that she would be at home.

He called a second time and nothing happened again.

Deciding to enter, he removed the rug that was in front of the door and found a key under it, and without thinking twice, he put it in the door to open.

The living room and kitchen were deserted, indicating that Nami was in her room, and before he could take a step to where she was, Law heard a slight moan coming from there. He remained static, Waiting to see if it wasn't his imagination, as soon as he heard it a little louder, he realized that it was indeed Nami.

When he opened the door he was perplexed to see the redhead kneeling on the bathroom door while she grabbed his stomach with one arm. His concern rose when he heard that she was crying.

"Nami-ya?" He called, causing her to turn slightly towards him and look at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"What are you doing He...?" Her question was interrupted when her face suddenly crumpled and gave a little cry of pain. He quickly approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders before she fell.

"What happen?" He asked softly, pulling a strand of hair from her wet forehead. Nami barely opened her eyes to look at him with small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It hurts me a lot," She began to cry again as she clung to his chest. Law tried to calm her down, gently stroking her back, but it was better to have him lie down on the bed to rest.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked when he saw that it was really a very strong pain

"No, no," he quickly denied, obviously unwilling to go elsewhere. Law carried her in her arms to the bed where she lay her comfortably and covered her with the sheet, it was really cold and her face was so white for the wall.

When He tried to go to the kitchen looking for something hot to calm her pain a bit, the redhead's icy hand takes his own before he could take another step.

"Please don't go, stay with me" practically Nami beg him, barely keeping one eye open and biting her lip hard.

"I'm not go" He sigh taking a seat on the bed beside her, Nami didn't seem satisfied And asked him to sleep with her, Law had no choice but to accede to his request.

He took off his shoes and lay down on the bed beside her, immediately sticking to him and hiding her face in his chest, still sobbing at that lingering pain.

Law wrapped his arms around Nami and proceeded to stroke her head and back to comfort her, Nami seemed to calm himself a little under her touch.

He didn't know how long it took for her to finally manage to fall asleep and stop crying, but finally she had managed to free herself from the stinging pain she had and now she could sleep peacefully on top of he, using him like a hot pillow

From that day Nami began to use him to calm its pains whenever every time I had colics, forcing him to caress her back until he managed to fall asleep. He also saw the amorous and cloying facet of Nami, but it's not like Law could complain a lot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad**

* * *

 **II**

 **Law is the type of boyfriend who admits that you are the most adorable for him**

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance at the scene. It was Friday night and she and Law had a date that day in a nice restaurant they wanted to visit a long time ago, but their plans suffered a little setback when a emergency surgery suddenly appears into the hospital where Law worked.

He had assured her that it would not take much time and that once completed, both of them could go on their date. Nami understood, so she decided to wait for him in his office along with Sachi and Penguin who were in charge of not boring her,, everything was fine until that woman appeared.

She was a new nurse since Nami knew most of them and had never seen her. He was of short stature, golden blond hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to stand out on his porcelain skin, his body well defined with lush curves and velvety skin.

In normal situations, Nami would never have given her as much attention as she did now, she had to admit that she was quite attractive, but the feigned innocence of her face was what made her doubt her intentions.

With an angel face and naive look, she approached her boyfriend who was doing his work with a tired face and deep circles under his eyes.

"Doctor Law," the girl said in a subtle purr that did not go unnoticed by Nami.

"Haruka-ya"-greeted her quickly without looking up from the papers in front of him

"I bring the x-rays you asked for." She lifted the envelope and smiled sweetly. Law looked at her for a brief second before speaking.

"Thanks, you can leave them on my desk."

The operation had been a success, but after the most difficult job, now came the most annoying: The paperwork. Nami had volunteered to help him when he saw how exhausted he was, but he had turned down his help by telling her it was something he had to do the same.

"Do you need any help with that?" She asked with a small smile, but not before leaving the envelope on the desk.

"No," he said coldly, the woman would not let him concentrate on her work. "You can go home for today".

"You look tired, doctor," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and massaging them a little. Law seemed instantly uncomfortable with his touches without permission. "You want a massage?" Sachi and Penguin looked at each other uncomfortably before looking at Nami who was about to split the poor pencil between his fingers in half.

Nami could not believe what she was saying, was she really so brazen as to insinuate her boyfriend before her eyes? It seemed that he had not even noticed her presence and that of the two men next to her, or simply did not care that they were there.

He knew that Law was quite capable of getting rid of her with those menacing glances of him, but when he saw that the woman did not seem to affect her at all, it was when she decided to take charge of the situation herself.

If that girl thought she could touch her boyfriend so subtly, she was very wrong.

He approached her and touched her shoulder with a finger, instantly turned around confused and looked up Nami before answering.

"And you are" The way she answered only made Nami lose the little self-control he had.

"You finished your work, right?" Nami asked and she nodded slightly in response. "Then get out"

The look of indignation the nurse gave her made her smile internally, but remained with her serious face to make it clear that he was talking seriously. I try to speak, but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"And if you have any of dignity left, make sure you do not give your body to someone when your girlfriend is in the room too."

Running away from the scene with her tail between her legs, the nurse left the room as fast as her legs allowed her, and as soon as the door closed behind her, she heard Law's soft laugh.

"And what the hell are you laughing idiot?" He pouted as he crossed his arms

"Nothing". He shrugged, then rose from his seat and moved toward her to take her hips and gently kiss her nose. "Just, that you're adorable"

Nami finished with the red cheeks and with a Sachi and Penguin mocking by the curses that they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad.**

Merry Chirstmas for everyone! and enjoy the chapter sweeties.

and please, any problem with the grammar let me know

* * *

 **III**

 **Law is the type of boyfriend who would do anything to see you smile**

-The month of November was just beginning, leaving behind Halloween celebrations with candies, festivities, kids in everywhere and terrifying costumes; giving way to Nami's favorite celebration: Christmas.

Although she had promised her boyfriend to wait at least until the end of the month and the beginning of December, she couldn't wait even two days to start cleaning and decorating her shared apartment with lights, garlands and a huge Christmas tree.

That same day when Law arrived home, he couldn't avoid let out a small laugh when he saw a Santa decorating the entrance door, and on he entering he wasn't surprised to find many boxes outside and with a half-finished Christmas tree.

"Ah! Is great you arrived!" Nami cheerfully sang from the balcony, wearing a Santa cap on her head and above the stairs with colored lights shining all over her body. "I need help decorating the tree."

"Isn't it something soon? He cocked an eyebrow with amusement as he laid his things on the couch for then approached her.

"Lack little bit time for Christmas." She pouted and then set the lights on the sliding doors of the balcony.

"You promised me that you wait until the end of the month, Nami-ya," he said, looking down at her with his eyes crossed and the lips curved slightly.

"I know" she sighed in defeat, stepping down the steps carefully before hurrying into the kitchen. "But look what I did "she hummed cheerfully, taking from the table a tray of cookies in shape of snowmen.

He took one and bite it, the soft texture and acid of the tangerines, flooded his palate with a pleasurable and sweet taste that immediately made him want another piece.

Law wasn't a fan of sweet things, but her tangerine cookies were one of the few things he loved too much. Acid and sweet combination of the dough was become in his favorite.

"And..." suddenly she search into her purse and pulled out a reindeer's bonnet and approached it to him for putting on over his head.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, trying to distract her while he was stealing another cookie from the tray, getting a hit in the hand by her.

"I saw it in the store and I knew it was perfect for you," she explained with a brilliant smile and cheeks lightly red. "If you didn't pucker the frown, you would look more adorable"

Law grunted in disgust, didn't like wearing those kind of hats, But he had to use it because Nami had bought it for him. She would see to it that he used it if necessary.

After forcing him to wear the hat and a horrible Reindeer Christmas sweater, Law helped her decorate the tree where Nami had not able to reach; Using white lights, golden Christmas flowers, and crystal ornaments that Nami had preserved from her childhood.

The final product was quite acceptable, Nami was satisfied and happy with the result.

"I'll send pictures to Robin." She was suddenly thrilled, as she searched the apartment for her cell phone. Law watched the woman take more than a thousand photos to the tree with a bright smile and couldn't prevent her sticky happiness affecting him.

He wasn't a fan of Christmas. He had never been so moved or made his happy, even when he was a child, but seeing Nami so happy brought back memories of her sister and how much she loved that just like Nami.

He didn't mattered to have use wearing a ridiculous hat, an ugly sweater, decorating before the date, or even putting up with his friends if it meant seeing Nami's smile during that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad.**

* * *

 **IV**

 **"Law is the type of boyfriend that lets you stole him clothes because according to him you look so...beautiful when you wear it"**

"Some of his favorite shirts or sweaters had begun to disappear from his closet for a few weeks, then reappeared in his drawers and disappeared again days later. His first suspicion was obviously Luffy, the boy had often managed to sneak into the apartment that he had shared with Nami for long time ago, in search of some food and he would not be surprised if he was the thief of his clothes too.

Lately he had been busy at work, as the staff was scarce and he had to deal with extra work apart from what he usually did as a Surgeon. His sleep hours had been drastically reduced and his spare time was practically non-existent

He spent twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week in the hospital, where there were even nights when he didn't come home and did not see Nami as much as before despite living together, only when she brought him a Delicious homemade lunch and changes of clothes, since himself couldn't afford to do it.

Finally on Saturday after a rather long week, he came home around one o'clock in the morning. Sachi and Penguin had offered to supplant him during what was left of that day and the next day also so that he could finally spend some time at home with Nami.

When she opened the door he found the television on and Nami sleeping on the couch, Law knew it that she waited for him every night waiting for him to come back, and he had told her many times that she didn't have to do, but Nami's stubbornness It was not something I could go against.

Leaving his things in the armchair, he approached her to take her to the bed, but before taking her in his arms, he paid attention to the garment Nami clung to hard, as if it were going to disappear.

He had finally found the thief of his clothes.

"Law?" she called in a sleepy voice once he started walking toward his bedroom, waking up once she felt in the air and her comfort was gone.

She could barely keep one eye open with difficulty

"So you were the one who stole my clothes," he said with amusement as he arched an eyebrow, unable to avoid annoying her at that very moment. Her cheeks turned pink once her still sleeping mind managed to process what she had told him.

"You work all the time and I miss you," she admitted shyly as she pressed hurts nose to the hollow of her neck. "Your clothes are the closest I have to you when you're not around"

Law had to make an enormous effort for not bend down to kiss her fiercely at that moment and lay her on the bed to make up for lost time.

"Well," he said, kissing her forehead. "It doesn't look bad on you after all".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad.**

Thank you very much for the Favorites, the follows snd who read these crazy ideas!

much love for you guys.

* * *

 **V**

 **"Law is the type of boyfriend** **who would leave you just to protect you."**

His fingers traveled along her back, tracing circles or meaningless shapes over her skin. His eyes went where his fingers did not come close, lost in the rest of his body discovered, where the white sheet did not cover.

He heard her growl in her sleep and could not help but smile, finding it amusing that she to keep her fiery attitude even during her dreams. He watched her shift as her hand slid down her hips, outlining that sensual curve with just the tips of her fingers.

She turned her back on him now, leaving an easy access to his neck, but although he was tempted to pose his lips in her most sensitive area, he was contained. Not wanting to wake her from the placid sleep she seemed to be in.

He wrapped his fingers in her orange curls, twirling them as I smelled the faint citrus scent emanating from her pores, reveling in such a pleasant aroma that always seemed to accompany her everywhere. Record it in his memory to always remember it.

He allowed himself to remove his eyes from her to see the time on the clock that was on the nightstand beside him; It was only half an hour before the alarm to wake up sounded, but as much as he wanted he would not stay to admire his bright eyes opening and looking at him with love, her warm arms embracing his back or her pink lips kissing him with passion.

It was selfish to stay after all.

He didn't know where find the strength to get up, to dress in silence while she still sleeping placidly, with the side of her bed cooling as she left that warm and comforting body.

This time Law would not be in the moment she woke up, wouldn't receive her with kisses and subtle caresses. This time it would be the last.

While He left a note on his bedside table and gave her one last look, Law tried not to think that she would wake up thinking that he would be with her and how her tears would fall from his cheeks once he knew he would never see him again.

He had promised to stay with her, and he did not need to think of anything other than the reason for his departure, it was enough to go out the door with his heart in his throat.

And as he knew it would happen, Nami woke up in a cold, deserted bed; confused not to find him at her side and with a strange feeling in the chest. She turned off the alarm and found an engagement ring next to a piece of paper in the wood.

She tightened the ring as he tossed the blade roughly on the floor, where she could clearly see the words _"I'm sorry"_ engraved with black ink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda**

I inspired me in: **"Law the type of boyfriend"** by **sugasweetdrxg** in **wattpad.**

* * *

 **VI**

Nami continued to pound the kitchen counter with her fingernail, making a random sound from a song she could not even recognize, she was too upset to think about it. Although he preferred to do that to have to bite his lips until they bleed, an old habit of her so that her nerves and rage were controlled in situations in which they were not suitable.

She had prepared a hot and delicious meal that her friend Sanji helped her to do that afternoon with much resentment although his beloved Nami-swan had asked for it, but still he could not resist the woman's request for help even though the food was for Her grumpy boyfriend.

She had been waiting for her boyfriend Law for dinner for two hours, after he promised her arrive early that day to enjoy a quiet dinner they both longed for and that their work prevented them from having. She had received a message from him at five in the afternoon when he was on his way to his apartment to look for his belongings and return to Nami's house for the night.

Two plates of cold food, eight glasses of wine and a hundred twenty minutes later and he had not yet arrived. And to top it off the torrential rain that fell from the sky did not make her happier.

She got tired of calling him and it goes immediately to the voicemail, texting him and he did not answer. She was beginning to worry about his whereabouts, and he had not thought of giving her an apology for the delay; maybe it would have been easier, and now she would not be upset and worried about him.

Drinking the last gulp of the glass, she got up from the couch to clear the table and dump the food from the plate into the garbage. She no longer had an appetite even though the odor of the food smelled exquisite; she would not have liked to waste it, were it not for Sanji's recommendation that it would not taste so well once it cooled down.

She was about to take off the new dress she had bought for that night when she heard the doorbell. Without thinking twice, she ran to the door to open it, preparing mentally to yell at Law and make him see how annoying and disappointed she was.

All the words that went through her mind did not leave her mouth as soon as he opened the door and saw Law soaked from head to toe and with his jacket wrapped against his chest. He stayed in stone by the way his eyes did not see her at all, almost timid, as if he were embarrassed to get there at that hour.

With a sigh, Nami stepped back from the doorway to give him a pass to her apartment. Law entered and went directly to the kitchen, where he put his jacket to develop it, Nami did not stop seeing him in all that time.

A small furry white ball came out of the garment and began to explore the unknown place where it was. Before Nami could ask for an explanation, Law started talking first.

"I found him dead cold in the dumpster of trash," He quickly explained, stroking the head of the animal who was happy to receive pampering from him. "I could not leave it"

Nami could not bother with him, not in the way he looked like a little boy who saw a cute cat in the street and could not resist grabbing him. Despite his sadistic, reckless, grumpy and reserved personality, the infamous Death Surgeon with a terrible reputation loved animals, and it was a fact that few people around him knew.

She cross her arms before sighing and taking a towel to help dry the still dripping water from his wet hair. She helped him remove his soaked clothes to send it to wash without saying a word, while she decided in her mind prepare a hot bath when he heard him sneeze.

"Go to the bath," She ordered once the tub was full. Law glanced at the cat playing with his jacket. "I'll take care of him" Nami reassured him quickly so that he would warm up at once with the bath. He kissed her cheek before doing what she said, as a way of apologizing for making her worry, aware of the way reserved with which she was talking with him.

Nami looked at the cat who was now looking at her curiously, wanting to approach her despite the distance between them. She reached up to touch him, and immediately it brushed its fur all over her hand and arm, purring softly as her fingernails scratched behind its ear.

She smiled to see how fast the cat let itself melt from his touch. Soon he fell asleep on his chest and Nami was delighted with him; she was surprised at how quickly he had become attached to the cat

"Law Damn you bastard," whispered through her teeth, realizing that now he could not stay upset with him when the cat was extremely adorable to her.

Luckily for the man, the animal had managed to put it in a good mood, but only one day of shopping would make her forgive him at all. She smiled again with a glitter in his eyes, something good would have to get out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **VII**

The alarm woke her from her comfortable, warm comfort. She groaned under the warm sheets as he stretched his limbs and rubbed his eyes still sleepy, preparing mentally to get up, get ready and go to work. The grunt beside her made her pause to remember that she was not alone in bed.

Even though Nami had warned him not to stay at his house that night because he had to work the next day early in the morning, Law paid little attention to her and invited himself to her bed for the rest of the night , Claiming her body as a source of heat for that icy night.

As the alarm ring again a second time, Nami heard her moans of disgust.

"I told you I had to work early," she reminded him as she rolled her eyes at his complaints. She turned to give him an apologetic kiss on the forehead, and with effort tried to rise from the mattress. Muscled arms tight at her waist kept her from moving, forcing her to sit back as he dragged her back to him.

And if that was not enough, Law grabbed her to use as a pillow, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck and crushing it with his body to prevent it from fleeing.

"Law," She snorted in frustration. "I have to get up" Nami tried to pull it off, but it was too heavy to do, and his long legs had tangled in her to prevent their escape.

"Say you're sick," she suggested as she began to give little kisses at the base of her neck. "And stay in bed with me all day."

It was a very tempting proposition, She did not feel like going to work, even She did not even have the energy to get up, but on the other hand She had to organize an important event by the end of the month and She had to advance ahead as much as possible during those days before To go on a trip next week, in addition to having to buy several things before travel.

The kisses that began on her neck began to descend down her collarbone, preventing her from maintaining reason and taking the strength to push him out of his body. He was doing it on purpose, and it was really starting to take effect when she encountered goose bumps and sighing whenever his lips found another sensitive spot on her skin.

His hands sliding down her back and the kisses coming down the side of her heart made her thoughts about work and responsibilities disappeared completely, focusing on the tickling sensation he was giving her with those slowly touches.

She could see his victory smile before his lips find the each other, his plan to keep Nami in bed together with him had worked. He hoped that in her work they could survive a day without it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately **One Piece** and It's characters don't belong to me, They are owned by **Eiichiro Oda.**

I was inspired by a Fanfic that I read the other day, called **Polarity** and written by **AnberlinEve**. I am a great fan of horror movies, and when I saw the scene in which Nami saw a movie call "Human Centipide" I was curious because it was a movie that I had planned to see, and in fact thanks to this Fanfic I avoided A great trauma. Just read the synopsis on Wikipedia and my desire to see it went to the****, but served to write this lit **tle Drabble: D**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

-Nami despite all her efforts not to succumb to the pleasant feeling of making even more money from her drinking partner Roronoa Zoro, she obviously accepted quickly a simple bet when she knew she would make easy money out of him pockets, convinced would be no more than a simple challenge, easy to win as they had been thousands of times before, but the perverse smile of Zoro at the moment she accepted did not give her a very good sensation and knew then that he would regret for life.

And she would do it.

Knowing what she would have to face, Nami had begged her boyfriend Law to accompany her one Saturday night to watch the movies she would never have imagined she would ever see. They both sat on the couch in the redhead's apartment to beat that bet and Nami was victorious once more.

As soon as the first movie was over, Nami was already trembling wrapped in her blanket in an attempt to protect her from anything that would hurt her, a zombie in this case. Law on the other hand was having a good time with the films of an apocalypse, which in his opinion was one of his favorite genres in the cinema.

At finished the last popcorn, He set the bowl on the counter and slowly turned his gaze to his girlfriend sitting next to him, her face was more terrified every time the movie continue and he knew that at any moment he would cry and cling to him like a pillow. He covered his face with one hand as he looked away from her, thinking how tender was look Nami covered from head to toe and trembling like a little girl, was strangely adorable.

"How much longer until done?" She asked for the eighth time in the night, waiting for him to say that this was the last movie she would ever see and that she could finally collect the money as a reward.

"It's just the second movie, it's five in all," he replied again to his question as he had done the other seven times.

"It cannot be." She began sobbing again, hugging herself in an attempt to calm herself.

"You do not have to see them," he snorted, rolling him eyes. Let Zoro-ya win this time.

"He will owed me five hundred thousand berries if I can see them all!" She shouted as if it had been the worst thing she could have said during the night, feeling insulted to suggest that she leave the money as if nothing. Law snorted in response, he had tried to get her to abandon it for her own good, but she had ignored him and with the stubborn and greedy she was, she doubted she would even do it, but she would realize later that she should have left it since the second film began.

Law almost regretted seeing her reaction when the first film from the Human Centipede franchise began and Nami was so disgusted and afraid for the strong scenes that he began to cry.

"Nami-ya," he called as she continued sobbing, forcing herself to keep watching the television. "I'll take you shopping if you stop seeing that"

Law knew how stubborn she could be when it came to money, but he found that bribing her was the only way to make her stop that stupid bet. He did not even let her answer if I wanted to or not, turned off the television with the control and let Nami lay on his chest to calm down

Nami allowed herself to be carried away by the warmth of his embrace as he thought that only this time he would let Zoro win, but that she would end up charging him sooner or later.


End file.
